


予感

by shinrayokugo



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Relationships: 秋姬野
Kudos: 5





	予感

新人欢迎会不是那么经常发生的事，毕竟姬野也是死过几个搭档的人了。后来早川秋活得比前几位搭档都长了，即使中途也掉过几次眼泪，送过几个人，总归代价不是很大，勉勉强强又愁眉苦脸地学会了吸烟，学会了留在姬野身边。酒倒是会一起喝的，但已经过去太久了，说欢迎就太肉麻了——不过对未成年的魔人大概就不会。  
姬野笑眯眯地喝着廉价的啤酒，用自己还没醉打发走电次。搭档坐在同一张桌子上，照顾，或者说被两位借宿者麻烦着。  
不管喝没喝醉，其实姬野都很黏人，只是酒精会让她放下廉耻心，光明正大地去黏人罢了——姬野喝醉会和任何人亲吻也是这么来的。她假装不在意，想起秋不大高兴的那一次酒会，也是她第一次直接亲他。

当时正从一次疲惫的狩猎回来，大家马马虎虎地包扎了身上的伤口，头发乱糟糟的，衣服也不大干净，不知道是哪一位幸存者讲：反正要等着汇报，不如去喝一顿吧。烟酒不拒的姬野赶紧拉上还在发愣的早川秋，说：对自己的酒量没信心吗？  
秋不回答，任由她拉着。  
姬野吨吨了好几瓶，秋也喝了不少，但总归吃过些酒以外的食物，目前还是清醒的。这些人里面总得有一个还清醒的人去汇报事情经过以及死去的人是怎么死去的。他们的酒局有敬未来、敬金钱、敬假期、敬热水澡，唯独不敬死者，可能因为逝者的血还没有凉下来，在墓碑以外的地方讲这些都太轻浮了，又或者——秋郁闷地看着姬野也看着他——是在照顾最在乎生离死别的自己。  
他们相顾无言，默契地碰碰酒杯，又闷了一口酒。  
“嘶—太爽了！”烧酒进入喉咙后名副实际地烧起来，姬野打嗝，秋还是没有说话。他很少笑，毕竟这个世界烂透了，活着没有一点好的，可是他的脸明明就很适合生活，会烧饭，也会做事，就因为深仇大恨，一定要来过这种时不时掉一层皮、献上一些器官的日子。啊，真是受不了，好想带这个人好好活下来，向家人介绍他，可以吵架，可以不开心，但不是再为了未知又叫人手无足措的敌人，也不是为了来得太迟的后悔，不用每次都神经兮兮故作坚强地共勉：不要死啊。  
秋还在看着她，没有挪开目光也没有讲话，周围的人也在碰他们自己的杯，似乎不那么在意他们的沉默。早川从口袋里翻出一包烟，拿出一根正要点火，姬野想起他们无数次交换过的烟，看着秋薄薄的嘴唇，软绵绵地凑过去，迅速地吻住他。  
搭档的嘴里有烈酒和食物的味道，和以往每一个附在烟上的味道都不一样，虽然依然混淆着无数世上最苦涩难进的东西，但舌头软绵绵的，也不抵抗。姬野睁开眼，发现秋也还是看着她，好像在发呆，全然不管周围的人的起哄。  
哎，认真的人真难搞。姬野松开搭档，不论男女把其他人亲了个遍。  
秋没有拦住她，出去吸烟了。

面对电次，姬野也是迷迷糊糊地想起后来一次又一次放纵的接吻。秋从来不表示什么，只是看着，看着，也不知道是看发疯的野兽还是可怜的女人的表情。酒醒以后她通常是一个人，因为他们只是同事，非工作时间更多是各过各的，下次工作时说一句抱歉，就再也没有闲暇顾忌什么了，而且在顾忌之前又喝了一顿酒，再接吻了一次，逐渐也就这样了。  
不过这次倒是真的很过分，不受控制地吐了新人一身。姬野是认真想告慰小朋友的，但这小朋友也心有所属了，她翻过身去，感慨男人确实不懂得近水楼台先得月。  
今晚电次和她一起离开，早川秋依然是那副事不关己的样子。  
他也被带回过这里一次的，姬野想，也在这张床上。四周没有人的情况下，她吻他，把他压在床头，脱下碍事的外套，在黑暗中扯掉他的发辫，可是和有人时一样，他不作反应，既不迎合，也不立刻拒绝。  
“你为搭档扫墓，也是因为和他们做过这些吗？”在姬野要解开他的皮带时，秋终于说话了。  
姬野正醉着，尽管心智能迅速得到“当然不是”的答案，但舌头却和打结了一般，只是放开皮带，抬头看着秋哭了。  
她哭得很伤心，眼泪一串串地落下，秋把搭档往上抱，摘下她的眼罩。尽管眼珠没了，泪腺还在，眼罩也还是湿了。在她终于哭够之后，他低头亲了她，这个蛮不讲理夺走他初恋的女人，这个教会他吸烟喝酒还企图教会他做世上最快活之事却又脆弱不堪的女人。这时她反而不动了，也许酒精跟着眼泪蒸发，人也快醒了吧。  
秋将手从她的腰和大腿上放开，逃走了。  
姬野的不安和难过也止住了，算了，还是不要去追他了。  
自己都顾不上了，秋揉过的地方将她搞得一团糟，她有一瞬间害怕他的认真。她有预感，这份认真会让他活得比她长，在成为解脱的同时也会织成软肋。就假装不记得一切，在下次他道歉之前说出一如既往的“抱歉”吧。

当时机来临，她也立刻明白，就是现在，该走了。  
真是糟糕，先是手，再是身体，最后五感尽失，姬野牺牲了自己，只为了搭档能善待自己的寿命。  
再次睁开眼，她不知道自己是什么了，没有实体，可以是风，可以是雨，可以是太阳，可是她总是黏在一个俊秀的男人附近，能够看清发生在他身上的一切。  
他失去了与恶魔的契约，躺在狭小的病房里，收到迟到的书信和告白，忽然之间哭得很痛心。她很想扑向他，却发现自己只是执迷不悟的怨魂，还不如时而作祟的幽灵。顶多只能送上一根对身体毫无益处的香烟。  
她看着他重新站起来，开始权衡过去和未来，但是仍然比那位自称“天使恶魔”的恶魔还善良。她看得出他有些喜欢那只恶魔，就像对过去还身为人的自己一样，他终于约当掉几个月寿命牢牢抓紧食人寿命的恶魔时，她都要飘飘然祝福他们了——就是这样，温柔的人就应该这样善待自己的灵魂的。  
只是她觉得自己都快要消失时，他看到了恶魔传达的予感，当时不属于世上的她竟然也看到了。她也目睹他去找值得信赖的人，为此被摧毁和丢掉性命。  
对于她来讲，时间可能在那一刻达到的永恒，他的生命一点点流逝，终于和她的灵魂一起被禁锢在这个不属于天堂和地狱的世间。  
“终于再见了。”  
早川秋合上眼。


End file.
